dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Buu (LOTSG)
Super Buu is the entity that came from Evil Buu absorbing Good Buu, resulting in his Good being overwhelmed by Evil. Super Buu is the most inherently powerful of the creature's many forms. Biography After Evil Buu defeated Good Buu and absorbed him, Super Buu came into existence as a result of the reversal of Good and Evil in the creature. The first thing he tried to do was arrive on Dende's Lookout but he was stopped before he could reach it by Kaestos, who challenged the Majin to a fight. Super Buu was able to overpower the Half-Saiyan when he was an Ascended Super Saiyan 3, and only began to find difficulties in their fight when Kaestos used Unending Revolution. Eventually, after being repeatedly pummeled by Kaestos and severely injuredby his Fatal Journey attack, Super Buu regenerated and in a fit of rage detonated with enough force to destroy Earth. This killed Kaestos, all the inhabitants of Earth, and those on the Lookout, it also trapped Goten and Trunks in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber due to the destruction of the door linking it to the Lookout. After regenerating, Super Buu floated around the remains of Earth and teleported to the Sacred World of the Kais, finding it the only area in the universe left with warriors strong enough to challenge him. Power When he came into existence, Super Buu was more than eight times as powerful as Majin Buu and would have beaten Gotenks had he been given the chance to fight the Fusion Warrior. He was stronger than Ascended Super Saiyan 3 Kaestos, who had defeated Super Janemba years earlier and presumably was a bit stronger from training for three years since he beat the demon. The power difference was considered roughly equivalent to Goku's full Super Saiyan power against Perfect Cell's true power. Despite the difference in power Super Buu found himself unable to properly adapt to Kaestos' Unending Revolution technique, though even with this Kaestos failed to kill Super Buu before he ran out of energy. Super Buu was able to easily destroy Earth with a rage-fueled explosion. When he arrived on the Sacred World of the Kais, Super Buu was able to toy with Goku, Vegeta, and Kibito like they were nothing despite Goku entering Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta entering Super Saiyan 2. Techniques Super Buu has more powerful versions of Majin Buu's abilities. Additionally, his regeneration is superior to what Majin Buu had been capable, allowing him to endure a constant-damage technique like Unending Revolution: Energy Sphere after a prolongued fight and heal himself almost immediately. He also learned the Instantaneous Movement technique from Kaestos, allowing him to reach Otherworld quickly after destroying Earth. Fights & Conflicts *Super Buu VS Kaestos (Super Saiyan 3/Ascended Super Saiyan) (Won; Kaestos exhausts himself trying to kill Super Buu) *Super Buu "'''VS"' Dragonworld (Won; at least 6 billion people are killed, including all the Defenders of Earth except Goten and Trunks) *Super Buu (Energy Augmented) '''VS' Goku (Super Saiyan 3), Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2), and Kibito (Won, all other combatants are severely wounded) *Super Buu (Energy Augmented) VS '''Gohan (Potential Unleashed) (Draw, Super Buu retreats) *Super Buu (Hulking Monster) '''VS Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Super Saiyan 2 Goku & Vegeta Assisting (Loss, Super Buu splits back into Good and Evil Buu) Trivia Unlike in canon, Super Buu destroys Earth and kills everyone on it prior to Gotenks being strong enough to challenge him Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Majin Category:Evil Category:Villains